


Real

by YoukaiLuvr



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Draconian wings, F/M, Fluff, Hitomi returns, Post-Canon, Reunion, Short & Sweet, Van's wings make an appearance, because they're a must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukaiLuvr/pseuds/YoukaiLuvr
Summary: Fanelia was whole, once again.If only the same could be said for her king.******Post series reunion fic, because I need fluff sometimes.Cross-posted on ff.net under the name Trekker4life.
Relationships: Van Fanel/Kanzaki Hitomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the series "The Vision of Escaflowne."
> 
> This takes place several years after the end of the series. Inspired by Inuyasha manga chapter 558 and the final episode of Inuyasha: the Final Act.
> 
> Another of my fics from FF.Net (pen name there is Trekker4life). Older story, of course, but I still like it. Hope you enjoy.

He watched as the mason-workers rebuilt the front boundary wall of the castle. Brick by brick and stone by stone, they restored the wall to its former glory. 

With one final _plunk_, the wall was finished and, with it, a great cheer rose from the watching crowd. Fanelia was whole, once again. 

If only the same could be said for her king.

**~VF~HK~**

Standing in line with her fellow graduates, she sighed, looking up at the moon shining its full light on those below. 

No matter how often she looked or how much time passed, she still looked for that second moon before realizing, sadly, that she was on that moon. 

"Kanzaki, Hitomi," called a voice from the stage ahead of her. 

As she walked up the stairs and crossed the stage to accept the paper held out to her, she felt a mild thrill of excitement. Six years of hard work had resulting in a degree in Historical Mythology; her schooling was complete. 

If only the same could be said for her.

**~VF~HK~**

The celebration lasted well into the night, but he didn't partake. Soon after the festivities had started, he had slipped away and up to the roof of the castle, ignoring the concerned deep blue eyes that followed him. With a flick of his shoulders and a push of his legs, he was soon soaring out into the sky. 

He flew for several minutes, watching the sun set. He came to a clifftop and touched down, settling himself down on the edge. Letting his wings lay folded behind him, he sat still and unmoving until the twin moons rose. 

Staring up at them, he wondered if it was his fate to be always alone.

**~VF~HK~**

She sat alone at one of the many round tables that had been set up on the infield of her school's racing track. The rest of the graduates were sitting with their friends and families, talking and laughing the night away. She knew she should be happy; she had put a _lot_ of work into her schooling. 

But somehow…she didn't. It was as if something was wrong, as if something was missing. She knew what was wrong, of course, but she had hoped that some of that feeling would have eased with her graduation. 

"Hitomi?" 

She turned at the sound of her name to see Yukari standing there, a drink in each of her hands.

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of us? We just graduated! It's about time to relax and have fun for a while!"

She stared at Yukari. The other girl sighed, exasperated, and sat down next to Hitomi, placing the second drink beside in front of her. 

"Lemme guess, you're missing him, aren't you?" 

Hitomi nodded in response. She had long ago explained her time in Gaea to her friend; Yukari had been worried about her sudden change in personality after her return and Hitomi had told her to ease her mind.

"Yes. I know this is going to sound stupid, but I can't be happy right now. I returned because I missed my family and everyone here...but more and more I find myself thinking of Gaea. Wondering if Merle has outgrown pouncing on everyone, if Millerna and Dryden ever figured things out, if Celena has truly returned to her brother...if he...if Van is safe and happy."

Yukari smiled sadly at her. "If you miss him and that world so much, then go." 

Hitomi looked at her, startled. "Wh-what?" 

Yukari continued to smile. "I mean it. I've seen for some time that you aren't completely happy here, that you are not of our world anymore. I'll tell your parents and brother what happened. As long as you're happy and well taken care of, they'll be alright."

Hitomi smiled at her friend. "Honestly, Yukari?" 

The other girl nodded. "Oh, thank you!" 

Hitomi nearly threw herself across the table to hug her friend. "Thank you, thank you!" 

Yukari returned her hug just as fiercely and blinked back tears. "Just promise me you will be happy, alright?" 

Hitomi grinned broadly before taking off toward the dorms; she needed to gather a few things.

**~VF~HK~**

Van sighed. The moons had nearly reached their zenith and he knew he should be returning soon before Merle sent a search party out looking for him. But something kept him here. 

As they did most often when he was alone, his thoughts turned to the emerald-eyed seer who left his life so long ago. He knew that she had needed to return to her family, to her schooling. However, he could not help regretting their mutual decision to part. 

He knew she would love to see Fanelia restored, would be thrilled to see those she had left behind again. He hoped she would be thrilled to see him again, as well.

But she was on the Mystic Moon, and he was here on Gaea. There was no use worrying over what could not be. He stood up again, flexed his wings, and jumped. A pump or two of his wings, and he was soaring over the forests yet again. 

A pale glow beneath him caught his attention. Looking down, he saw nothing on the ground, but felt a gentle warmth underneath his usual red vest. He reached a hand into the vest and pulled out Hitomi's pendant, which hung on a fine gold chain around his neck.

Gazing at the pendant and realization dawning in his mind, he veered sharply left, heading for a familiar glade.

**~VF~HK~**

Settling a small bag on her shoulder, Hitomi looked one more time around her dorm room. She had written notes to her family and left them on her desk, trusting to Yukari to deliver them. Her family knew of her time on Gaea, of course, but she still wanted to let them know.

Satisfied that she had everything of interest, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A short train ride later and she was once again facing her old high school's racing track. She walked forward, reached the starting line, and crouched down. She breathed in, heard the remembered sound of a starter pistol, and pushed off.

**~VF~HK~**

Van's flight took him over the glade where Escaflowne sat asleep. The closer he got, the brighter and warmer Hitomi's pendant became. Coming to a hovering stop several feet above the treetops, he slipped the pendant over his head and raised it to the sky. 

_Hitomi! _his heart cried.

As if in answer to his call, the familiar pillar of light appeared, and a slim figure came falling down, propelled from the other side. Van pushed forward and caught the figure, sinking a few feet in the air. 

Looking down, he saw the welcome sight of tan-colored hair and a pair of deep green eyes looking up at him. 

"Hi...I'm sorry I made you wait so long."

Van sank slowly down to the ground and set the girl in his arms on her feet. "Hitomi...you came back." 

She smiled at him. "Yes, I did." She felt his arms tighten around her. 

"So this isn't a dream?"

"No," she said, placing her arms around his neck. "It's real." 

And with that, she pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him, full on the mouth. He stiffened for the briefest of moments at her touch, but relaxed almost immediately and returned the caress with equal fervor.

There was a lot to discuss, but those things could be pushed aside for this one moment...and the one after that. 

And possibly even the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr - I'm YoukaiLuvr there, as well.


End file.
